


[FANART] Sheep Pants are Mission Assist

by TrishArgh



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Mission Assist, sheep pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/pseuds/TrishArgh
Summary: Someone get this chump a mocha!





	[FANART] Sheep Pants are Mission Assist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Long Road Begins at Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339822) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



I have too much love for Barnes and Owlet's [Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/195689) <3\. so this happened.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://frau-argh.tumblr.com)


End file.
